Guilty Until Proven Innocent
by Stigmata-Crow
Summary: Episode 11, Ruby goes on trial, and Luke and Sophia go deeper into the past COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, damn you UPN, don't sue.  
  
Summary: Ruby is put on trial and Luke and Sophia delve deeper in their past.  
  
Rating: R for language and mild violence.  
  
A/N: Yep, the outcome of this Episode is gonna make you mad. Don't blame me; blame my muse. She's even making me mad. So I now have to add some things before she whines anymore *whacks muse*. Okay, apparently I forgot to mention that Luke's room has plush dark green carpet *glares at muse*, and Sophia's room has a fluffy pale blue area rug, and can I just ask anyone, is your muse as annoying as mine is, please tell me I'm not psycho and alone. And one last thing, in the series it was hinted that Willard had another wife before Vi, and that women is Ruby's mother. I'm gonna go with that story, and Ruby's mother's name will be Angie. Now that I've cleared all that up, maybe my muse will let me write the story. And one last plug for my journal, www.livejournal.com/~unprodicalgirl. Hehehe I'm an obsessive compulsive who's finally gotten her way, smiley, smiley.... Don't mind me, huge concert thing, being pissed at teachers *bends steel*  
  
Thanks,  
  
~Stigmata_Crow~  
  
Episode 11: Guilty Until Proven Innocent.  
  
(We see Sophia sitting the kitchen of the Donner home, eating breakfast. No real explanation needed here, we've seen it before, and I don't want to make any changes. For those who need a refresher, just think farmhouse kitchen. Music: Thank U, by Alanis Morissette, just for the purposes of a good opener.)  
  
Matt comes in from the back door, stomping his feet and shaking the snow off of his coat. "I don't believe this! Last week I was patrolling in jeans and a t-shirt, and this morning I had to shovel snow for an hour just to get my car out of the drive." "Believe it, dad, it's what us locals call 'Seattle weather.' I thought you would be used to it by now." "Stop patronizing me and eat your Cheerios. Shouldn't you be at school?" "Nope, heater broke, No school for the rest of the week." "Oh, okay." Matt walked to the closet and put his coat away. "Have you talked to Scott?" "Sophia rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'll take that as a yes, how'd it go?" "Let's just say Luke made his point, no human guy will ever go out with me again." "That bad, eh? You want me to arrest him on some phony charge?" Nah, dad, that's ok, but he does have some outstanding speeding tickets...." "Will do. So Soph, I was thinking, tomorrow we could go to the mall and finish our Christmas shopping." "Can't Dad, and neither can you, Ruby's trial is today, and we have to go." Matt scratched his head while cringing. "Do we have to?" "Does this have anything to do with the fact that the last Lupus Corripiere (A/N decided that brackets shall only be used on wolfy thoughts, aren't I confusing?) was over you marrying Mom?" Matt shrugged, "I'm sure that it will be much more fun now that I'm not the one on the stand...." "What is the whole trial about?" "I don't know hun, Ruby's up for totally different crimes than I was." "No, you both were charged with having a bond with an ungulate." "Yes, but Ruby has many charges against her. Endangerment to the Pack, disobeying the direct orders of the Alpha, abandoning her Mate to seek a bond with another...." "Wow.... Well can you tell what, basically, will happen?" "Well... it will be in the middle of the woods." "How will we get there?" "Follow the wolves, they'll led the way." "What are you talking about?" "An old nursery rhyme. My Grandmother told it to me. It speaks of how a Skin Walker can always find safety from the Sáighdiura." "The what?" "Sáighdiur, plural Sáighdiura, it means hunter (A/N: in Gaelic, well actually it means archer, but the word for hunter was really ugly. Lupus Teangadh {Wolf Tongue, I've decided to give the damn language that I seem to be creating a name a name) will be compromised of mainly Latin, Gaelic and words I make up, therefore, in my very screwed up version, Skin Walker origins were in the British Isles and moved throughout Europe. Sometimes I wish that I would just know this at the beginning rather than having to disperse it throughout the story) that's what the people who chased us out of Europe called themselves." "That funny language, Lupas... Lupinus... Lupus Teangadh." Matt nodded. "Sherman was talking about it last Friday. Why haven't I heard that word before.?" "The whole Pack is so scared of the Sáighdiura, that they call them, well Them, They or, Malefice." "Evil, they call them evil...." Matt nodded.  
  
Sophia turned back to face her father. "So how does the rhyme go?" I can't remember, I'll have to go searching for it. It's around here somewhere." "Well what do you mean by 'follow the wolves'?" "The wolves around here aren't real wolves, you know that, but sometimes, some members of the pack are given the task to protect the Pack. By doing so they remain in their wolven skin for years at a time. This gives them amazing powers. They will guide the Haven. Your Grandmother is one of them, you've never met her." "Oh... so I'll see her?" "Yes, but you can't talk to her, she'll have to guard us, making sure no human comes upon the Haven." "Why is their so much security? Can't we just have this at the Church?" "Well, hun, we've lost so much of ourselves, that we'll do anything to get some of it back. Which brings me to my next point. When free of restraint, everybody uh, gets back to nature." Sophia laughed at her father's uneasiness. "I take it that some people might not be quite human." "Or clothed for that matter." Sophia blushed deep red. "Is...is, is everybody going to be there?" "Yes." Sophia blushed a little more. "Well, we can go shopping on Saturday. I'm going to do an extra shift at the diner, then hang out with Sarah," and with that Sophia rushed up stairs to get dressed. Matt chuckled at his daughter. "What did you expect, Soph, a tea party?"  
  
***  
  
(We cut to the Cates living room, once again no description needed. If you can't see it, think rich, likes dark colours and wood. Vi sits, playing the piano. Luke comes in, wondering what the noise is.)  
  
Luke walked into to the living room to be greeted with his mother playing Für Elise. He walked up to the piano. "I forgot you played." "So did I." "Well, I'm going out, be home before midnight." Luke headed out the door. "Wait." His mother got up from the piano. Luke turned around. "What?" "I know you mad at me...." "Mad at you? For what? For you putting my sister on a capture or kill order? For you putting her through this trial? Or maybe for fucking my sisters fiancé at my fathers funeral?" I have a million fucking reasons to be pissed at you! Now I can see how you might put Ruby on trial, even I can admit that she was causing trouble, but why the hell were you in bed with that rat bastard Tyler?!" "Are you that thick? Tyler might have been the next Alpha. I couldn't take the chance that her might order your death, Luke. I may not be the best mother, but I'm yours, and I will do anything in my power to protect you, even if that means giving Tyler whatever he wants!"  
  
Luke's mouth dropped open. "So that's why you're sending Ruby up the river. You're going to give Ruby to Tyler to protect me. She may not be your daughter, but she's my sister, and I can't let that happen." "So what do you want me to do, Luke? I can either force Ruby To accept Tyler, or let her go with Kanin and potentially endanger the whole pack. I can't do anything else, except maybe kill Kanin, which would only cause Ruby to run away, and when we do catch her, the only answer will be do lock her up." Luke calmed down. "I agree with you there, we have to get Officer Asshole out of here. But how?" "Right now the only answer is for him to find Ruby, dead or alive." Luke got mad again. "What are you suggesting?" "I'm not suggesting anything, but sooner or later somebody's going to suggest that we kill her, make it look like she drowned herself and let Kanin find the body. I don't want that to happen, Ruby is an asset. And anyway, it wouldn't work. Kanin wouldn't believe she was suicidal, assume it was a murder and stick around until found out who killed her. And we'll have to kill him, which will solve the safety problem, but Ruby won't be alive. You know I don't want to hurt her, Luke, I'm just trying to what's in the best interest of the Pack." Luke nodded. "But how dangerous can he be?" "He has links to the FBI, Luke. And he's an honest cop." "I take it that you think that is a bad quality?" "He's too honest. He won't like the way we run things. He'll call it unnecessary killing and try to stop it. He might bring the bureau into this, and Ruby will stand by his side. I don't want my Pack to die out just because one member didn't like being a Skin Walker. I swear Luke, if They find us because of her, I'll torture her, then hand her over to them, and you know what they do to white wolves." "The Five Disgraces, then an imaginative brutal killing, yes mother, I know, so you don't have to repeat any of them." Luke turned to leave when Vivian put her arm around him.  
  
"I don't like this, you know that. If it were up to me I'd kill Tyler where he stands, but I have to do this, for you. We are going back to the old ways. Remember the vow your great grandfather made 100 years ago? They would try democracy, to a certain extent, in the Pack, until a white female is born again, then the Monarchy will reign again. They should have known that the time was near, the Cates family coming back into power. You are very important Luke. And so is Sophia." Luke faced his mother. "What does she have to do with this?" She's stronger than you think Luke, and I think that you're making good choice, leaning towards her. Presley is pathetic, and will never be up to Alpha standards." Luke sighed. "I know, but what does Sophia have to do with this." "Never mind that, I think I hear Sean walking towards here, go pick him up." "But mom...." "Just go." Vivian pushed Luke out the door, and went back to the piano. "You'll see, son. You'll see...." And with that she started into Ave Maria.  
  
***  
  
(Cut to the Wolf Lake diner, Sophia had just finished her shift and is getting ready to leave with Sarah. It's dark out side, around 7. Put Luke in a leather Jacket in this scene, it just seems to fit.)  
  
"And them he comes right out and says that people might have a lack of clothing, and I start blushing, because I think...." "That you might see Luke 'pride and joys'?" Sophia blushed again "Shut up." "But I'm right aren't I?" "Yes, now shut up before I dent a car with you." "I still can't believe you did that." "Yeah, well I did." "Speaking of denting cars, your last dent just walked in." Sophia turned around and her eyes met Luke's. The recent rediscovery of the box of lilies made it unbearable to see him. She turned around before she would give him the privilege to watch her break.  
  
"Come on, Sarah, let's go." They started to walk towards the door, when Luke grabbed her. "Soph I need to talk to you." Her eyes flashed sudden gold. "Don't call me 'Soph.' Now let me go." Sarah stepped in. "Come Luke, let her go. Don't do this here." "Sarah, take a walk, Sophia's coming with me." Sarah backed off. This was her Alpha; she couldn't disobey him. "Sarah, stay here. I'm not going anywhere with you." She looked behind him to see the Brat Pack, Presley, Sean, and Alex. They all had smirks on their faces. They all thought she was just going to bend for him. Presley still thought she was going to let herself be Luke's new pet. "I'm not one of your obedient puppies." That comment annoyed Presley, and she tried to lunge for Sophia, but Luke stopped her. "Fine, we'll do this your way." He motioned for Alex and Sean to get out of the way. Sarah and Sophia left. Luke let Presley go.  
  
"Stupid zoo-bait...." Presley found herself being picked up by the throat and slammed into a wall. "If I ever hear those words pass through your lips again, I will have your liver for lunch, your kidneys for dinner, and your heart for an midnight snack. Do you understand me?" "Presley quickly nodded. Luke let her go, and walked out the door, with her giving him an evil glare.  
  
***  
  
(Cut to Sophia's bedroom. We see Sophia just get out have the shower, wrapped in a towel. Music Cemetery, by Silverchair)  
  
Sophia began brushing her hair, while trying to keep her towel up. Just then she thought she heard something rustling through the grass, but brush it off as her newly improved hearing picking up a rabbit or squirrel. Then she heard the window open. A voice whispered, "Sophia!" She turned around to see Luke, obviously kneeling on the roof below her window, leaning into her bedroom. She crept to the window, and kneeled on the floor, resting her arms on the window seat. "Luke! What are you doing here?" she whispered. "I said I had to talk you." "You're a stubborn ass!" Luke smiled. "You know you love it. Why weren't you at school on Monday?" Sophia rolled her eyes. "I was resting." Luke looked puzzled. "Why?" "Because of you." "What?" "You got me so mad that I almost Flipped." Luke got a smirk on his face. "I told you I'd help you, one way or another. So that's why I saw you go to Sherman's on Friday. And that must be what my mother was rambling on about, you being special and all. You might be the first half-breed to flip." That comment made Sophia narrows her eyes. She slapped the smile off of Luke's face. He grabbed her hand before she could do anything else. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you that." Sophia pulled her arm away from Luke. "Luke... can you just go. I don't want to talk to you right now." "What's wrong?" Luke... I found it..." "Found what?" "The lily." Luke swallowed. "Can I see it?" Sophia sighed. "Fine." She turned around and dug under her dresser to get the box. She picked it up and carried it to the window and handed it to Luke. "Here." "Can I come in?" "Sure, why not, but be quiet, or my dad will wake up." As Luke stepped through the windowsill, Sophia's eyes widened and she gasped. He. Was. Naked. There was a _naked_ man in her bedroom. "Luke... why...oh my God..." Sophia put her hands over her eyes. Luke chuckled and leaned against the windowsill. "How did you think I got here? I had to swim, and I sure wasn't doing it like this, I'd freeze my balls off." "Wouldn't have froze your balls off from just being outside?" Luke's grin was from ear to ear. "You know that my body heat is well above the norm." "Luke, why did you ask to come in here when you knew you were naked?" Luke's smirk grew even wider. "Don't look so shy hun, you're naked too." Sophia peeled her hands off her eyes and looked down. She _was_ naked. Apparently, in all her excitement, she had dropped the towel. "Oh...OH!" She bent down and quickly picked up the towel, the scurried to her bed, picked up a blanket and threw it at Luke. He obliged, and wrapped it around his waist, still leaving his muscular chest for her to blush at. He sat down and opened the box to see dozens of dried lilies. "Why so many?" "I told Sherman about it back then. He left me a bunch of gifts, with them in it." Luke dug around and found the lily wrapped in tissue. He opened it and turned it around in his hands. "Luke, I think you need to go."  
  
Luke got up and grabbed her shoulders. "Did you really think that Sherman gave you these?" Sophia looked confused. "What are you getting at?" He looked up at her. Do I have to list him for you? (As Luke speak, we see 13- year-old Sophia, at the end of her walkway opening the gifts that he talks about) The first one was brownies, the next three were teddy bears, the next two were dolls, the next five after that were chocolate chip cookies, the next one was another doll, and the last three were wolf figurines. A crystal one, a stone one, and the last one was a native carving. All of them wrapped in blue and purple paper, tied in a white bow, containing your favourite lily, pure white with a periwinkle hue on the inside." Sophia's mouth dropped open. "It was you? But...but why?" Luke shrugged. "My way of saying sorry. I figured out why you never came later that day, because of your dad. I realized that it wasn't your fault, but I never got up the courage to say I was sorry." "How did you get them here?" I used one of my dad's belt to strap them to my stomach, then Flipped and carried them over at night." At this time tears were streaming down both Luke's and Sophia's cheeks. Sophia walked toward Luke and put his face in her hands. "Luke, I did try to come I really did. (As Sophia talks there is a small flashback, seeing her standing at the bottom of the staircase, just starting to walk up the stairs, hear a blood-curdling scream made by Luke. She gets scared and freezes, then her father comes in the front door, grabs her and carries her out.) After a few days I wanted to go see you, but my dad won't let me. So one Saturday, I go up really early and ran all the way to your house. Your mother answered the door, and said that you wanted to see me and for me to go right up. I started to climb the stairs, but I heard you scream. You were just in so much pain, and I got scared. Then my father showed up and pulled me away before I could get to you."  
  
Sophia couldn't look at him and lowered her eyes. Luke wiped the tears of both their faces and slightly smirked at the irony. "So our friendship crumbled because of a misunderstanding." "That's life, eh." Luke pulled her face up. Can you give me another chance?" "Ok, Luke, but there are some conditions. No more screwing Presley behind my back." He nodded, looking completely honest. "And no more thinking you own me." Luke chuckled. "Ok, I don't own you, not yet anyway." "And we aren't an 'item,' so ff I do chose to go out one a date, and don't worry, it won't be with Scott, you scared him away, you won't throw him across the street." "Sure, just as long as you don't hurt my car." Sophia laughed then looked at the clock on the nightstand. "Luke, you really have to go now." He raised his hands in defeat. "Alright I'll go." He stepped out side the window, then took off the blanket and handed it to Sophia. She put it back on her bed. "Sophia...." She turned back around and went to the windowsill. "What?" He grabbed the nape of her neck and pulled her down for an earth-shattering kiss. As he let her go, she almost fell. "Sorry," he said with a chuckle. "I never was one to go slow. Towel." She looked down to see that she dropped her towel again. "OH!" She pulled the towel back up and looked at Luke again, just in time to see his face morph into that of a wolf. He jumped off the roof and jumped into the lake. Sophia smiled, and then shut the window and went to find her pajamas.  
  
(Cut to commercial)  
  
A/N: Yes, I had to make you wait, but don't worry; the next chapter will be the trial. Now you do you see why I said don't knock Luke til you try him. Thanks for all the praise, next chapter out soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: My language, my attitude, my behaviour, UPN's characters. What to do, what to do. just don't steal any stuff that obviously mine.  
  
A/N: Yes, don't shit yourself, this is Ruby's trial. This chapter is make you mad oh yes it is, but you can just live with it. Also I reloaded chapter one, trying to make it easier to read, sorry about the long paragraphs. P.s. I just watched The Others with the house creaking, in the dark. Scared, I am.  
  
Are you ready, children?  
  
Then I'll begin  
  
Thanks,  
  
~Stigmata_Crow~  
  
(Camera pans into the field beside the lake, where all the crazy parties go on. It's about 4 in the afternoon. There is a large gathering of people. It's the Skin Walkers waiting for the Ancients to come and lead them to The Haven. Camera stops on Sophia, Matt, and Sarah. The snow has melted a bit, but it's still fricking cold outside, yet everyone seems to be perfectly warm. Some people are naked, so Sophia looks shaky, and is trying to concentrate on her fathers face, but you can tell that she wants to crawl under a rock and stay there for a long time. Music: Aida, Sarah McLaughlin)  
  
Sherman walked up to Sophia and handed her a silver cup with some sort of red liquid in it. "You look nervous." She nodded, then looked in the cup, then looked back at him, puzzled. "Oh, it's purifying wine, tradition you know. Take a sip and pass it on." She brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. She almost immediately threw it back up. "Got a bit of a bite. So what are you nervous about? Have to stand up and give your opinion of the verdict at the end of the trial? Or is it because Old Man Harvey doesn't even have socks on?" Sophia laughed. "Cause it scares the bejesus out of me." "Yes, Sherman, I was a little appalled at that, but mostly because they want me to give my opinion. Why do they want me do give one?" "They're testing you, trying to see where you stand. They want to you value the Pack. They think you're going to side with Ruby, because you mostly see her side, you had to live it. They what to see if they can let you in." Sophia nodded contemplatively, when something over Sherman's shoulder got her attention. There stood the Brat Pack, Sean and Alex, lack of shirts; and Presley, lack of everything. Sophia narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "What's she to prove?" Sarah walked up behind her. "That even though you might be the first, pardon the term, half-breed to flip, she's still more sluttier than you are." "She's making a fool of herself." Sarah stepped to stand beside Sophia. "Plus, to look at it from a guys point of view, you can no clearly see that my ten-year-old cousin has bigger boobs that she does." Sophia chuckled. "You have an odd sense of humor."  
  
Then a familiar white/gray wolf appeared out of nowhere and walked right by Sophia, causing her to jump as he stepped on her foot. Luke padded up to the Brat Pack, then shifted back to human form. "Oh God." Sophia grabbed Sarah. He's not going to be au natural too?" "Calm down, Sean just gave him some pants." He looked up in time to see him buckle up his belt. He caught her starring at him and blew her a kiss, at which point she blushed tomato red and put the hood on her shirt on her head and pulled the drawstrings until her face disappeared. "Sarah shook her head. "Yeah, I'm the weird one." Sophia pulled her hood down and turned away from Luke to face Sarah. "Leave me alone, I'm nervous and he's not helping." Sarah looked over her shoulder. "Oh dear, this isn't good."  
  
Sophia turned around just in time to see Presley flounce over to Luke and jump on him. He wasn't expecting her, so as she collided into him, he lost his balance and started falling, but amazingly enough he caught her and managed to stay on his feet. He then promptly dropped her on her ass. Sarah and Sophia looked at each other, then burst into peals of laughter. "That was better then the boob joke." "Look, it's not done yet." Sophia turned around to see that when Presley fell, she started rolling towards the lake. She landed in the freezing water with a splash. Sean walked to the water, and reached out a hand to help Presley up, fighting to not laugh. She did nothing but whine and flail in the water. "That has to be cold, even for her." Sophia wiped her eyes and turned back to her father, who had just noticed Presley was in the water. "Soph, what was that about?" "Nothing dad," She said still giggling. "Nothing at all."  
  
A loud howl sounded through the air. Everybody turned and looked. Presley finally managed to get out of the water. From over a hill to the south of them a large pack of wolves erupted. They ran down the hill and stood before the Gathering. These weren't ordinary Skin Walker wolves. These wolves had streaks of colour on them. Red, green, deep purple, orange... they took Sophia's breath away.  
  
The Ancients and ran, this time straight onto the Gathering. They then slowed, and walked past them. They were leading them to The Haven. They followed them through the forest. Farther than Sophia had ever dared to venture. A wolf came up to her, standing right beside her. This one Had blue markings all over it, especially on it's face. The wolf turned up to look at her as they were walking. Her eyes were a light yellow, but she could see something else in them. Her father. Though yellow, these were the eyes of her father. This was her Grandmother. She smiled and ruffled her hand through her Grandmother's collar.  
  
The walked for what seemed to be hours. But one thing they noticed is that the air, the whole atmosphere gradually got warmed. In fact in was started to feel like a humid summer's day, which caused, to Sophia's dismay, more people to disrobe. Then they reached a clearing. In the middle of it is what seemed to be a stone altar. Old wooden made a semi-circle around the altar, then there were stone ones. In the inner circle sat a stone chair and shackles on it. Then there were two chairs on either side of the shackled one, and two across from it, on the other side of the altar. Also there were two more chairs, facing the throne, perpendicular to the prisoner's chair, made out of a funny blue stone. Finally there was giant stone throne, surrounded by three smaller thrones on each side. The Alpha's throne was inlaid with honey amber, while the smaller ones had brandy coloured amber. Sherman grabbed Sophia. "You remember what I told you?" "Yes, the Pack will be divided by rank, and since I am being asked tested, I must sit on the chair closest to the throne opposite the prisoners chair. You will sit beside me." The Pack took their places. UnFlipped members, well children, on the wooden benches, Flipped members on stone, Sophia sat in her spot Tyler, beside the prisoners chair, Vivian on the throne, and the Council surrounding her, leaving one empty seat at the end of the thrones. Vivian turned to face Matt. "Since the last trial was yours, Matt, and you daughter will be tested, I think should take the last seat. You will not be asked to help in deliberations if you do not want to." Matt nodded and took the last chair. Vivian's presence far over shadowed anyone there. One thing was clear. The council gave their opinion, but the final decision was hers.  
  
Two hooded figures came from behind the throne, bringing Ruby. They placed her into the prisoners chair and locked her in. Vivian nodded to them. They took the two chairs in front of the benches, facing the Throne. Vivian waved her arm and the crowed hushed.  
  
"Let the proceeding begin."  
  
(A/N: I was going to put a commercial right here, but I'll be nice for a change and give you two chapters)  
  
The two hooded men got up again and when to the altar. They reached underneath it and pulled a silver object, looked like a candleholder that could fit 14 large candles in it. (all through Sherman's conversation, the hood men circle the altar, chanting something in Lupus Teangadh and throw blue powder on it) "What is it?" Sophia whispered to Sherman. "It's a Skin Walker lie detector test. When signaled, we will all go up to the altar. A knife will be passed around, and you will diagonally slice open your hand, and let the blood run into one of the cups in the Chalice. It's a special kind of silver. When you drop your blood into it, a part of you soul and conscience will go into it as well. If you say something untruthful, the blood in you cup will change colours, only if you are completely honest will the blood stay red. At the end of the trial you will get up, remove your cup, and drink your blood. Then your soul will be whole again." Sophia nodded.  
  
The hooded men stopped what they were doing and stood at either side of the altar. Then Vivian got up, signaling the 13 others to rise with her. Sophia walked uneasily to the altar. One of the men handed Vivian a long silver knife embedded with green amber. She sliced her hand and watched as her blood drained into the cup. Sherman leaned towards Sophia. "Be careful with that knife, eh," he whispered. "It's silver. When cut with silver a Skin Walker's healing abilities can't be used." Sophia nodded. The knife reached her. She took it in her right hand and cut her left one. A small scratch, but the pain was extraordinary. It felt like she tried to cut her hand off. She managed not to waiver and began to pour her blood into the cup. Part of her felt empty as she did. She could actually feel her soul pour into the chalice.  
  
They sat back down. Sophia clutched her hand. Vivian turned to Ruby. " Ruby Elizabeth Cates Creed, you are charged with many things above all Endangerment of the pack. Does the Accused have anything to say for herself?" Ruby stood up in her bindings. "I was forced into a marriage that I wanted no part in. I was forced to give up on love. All I ask is a chance to make John see. To tell him, to make him understand what I am, what we do, and that he cannot interfere. And if he can accept that, to be let go from this hellish pact and given the freedom to marry whom I chose. Like another, sitting on your very panel." Ruby turned to Matt. Vivian gave a scowl, then turned to the benches. "What does the community have to say about this?"  
  
There was a moment a silence, then Luke stood up. "I love Ruby. She is my sister. But John Kanin cannot be trusted. He sticks his nose into everything. He is too concerned about someone who, in reality he hardly even knows. How do we know how he will react to finding a town full of people who can turn into wolves? What would he do when he finds out murder is in our blood, in our traditions? He doesn't understand survival of the fittest. Yes, he could accept this all in turn, but he could also freak and call the FBI. Why should we trust him Ruby?" She was in tears. The one person she thought would truly defend her whole cause had turned on her. "Because I love him. I wouldn't love him if I didn't think he couldn't handle this." Tyler looked disgusted. Luke's eyes hardened even more. "But you also loved Tyler once, and look at the way that bastard turned out." He began to look more empathetic. "Don't think I want you to be miserable. I want all the happiness in the world for you, but I also want to be able to go to bed at night without worrying that some government official is going to come kidnap me and do tests on me." He lowered his head. "Which is why, though it pains me to say it. I suggest not to put her to death, but to force mate her with Tyler. It's either her, or the town, and that's our motto. Sacrifice one... for the good of many." Vivian practically beamed at her son. He was finally thinking as an Alpha. She turned to Council. "Does the council have anything to add?" "Yes," said Matt. "We also have to look ahead. How do we convince John that Ruby would rather be with Tyler than him, when it's clear on who she loves?" "Good question Matt. The court turns to Ruby's defense." Tyler stood up, all a smirk. "I agree with all of you. Ruby is a asset. We need her we can't kill her. As for Kanin, you all know that I want to see him dead. But I would much rather see him hurt. Have Ruby resurface, on my arm. Have her tell Kanin that I cheated on her, and whatnot, so to make me mad; she decided to go have a fling with a city boy. When his heart is crushed, he'll leave. Save me having to kill him, and he'll hate Ruby, so they'll be nothing out there for her to make her leave." Ruby almost fainted. If this was sentenced to her, she'd have to follow it, no questions asked. She looked at her stepmother to surprisingly find a pained look on her face.  
  
"I didn't want to scar Ruby. But it seems that there is no other choice. So Tyler, regrettably I will grant you your wish, on one condition. Do not steal Ruby from us. Yes she will be force mated with you, but if you lock her up, I will let her murder you in anyway she pleases. And for god sakes let her name the children. I f I have to put up with another Jebediah Creed, I'm going to kill someone." This caused a small flashed of happiness to cross Ruby's face. Stepmother and stepdaughter looked at each other with a new understanding. Ruby had no hate in her eyes for Vivian, only acceptance. She understood her position. She had made the right choice, not to be evil to her, not to make her suffer, but for the good of the Pack. Her stepmother did love her. Ruby was actually smiling for a moment.  
  
Vivian turned to Sophia. "This place is full of history and today we are going to make that history richer. Sophia Donner, as you know we have had other people who were not of full Skin Walker blood make it to the Flip, but they weren't strong enough to survive. You my dear, with the help of Donner blood, just might be the first. So to honour your entrance in the Pack, and yes, to test you, we brought you to this trial." Presley cringed. "Please give you opinion of the outcome of this trial." Sophia swallowed and dropped her eyes to the floor. "I know that you all think that I'm going to strongly oppose because of my father, but, believe it or not, I do see it the same way you do. My mother had no police connections, no ties to government. Plain and simple she was harmless, unimportant to you. John Kanin is a big threat, and we need to get rid of him. Over all I think that the trial was completely fair. She could not give Ruby what she wanted, because it would be unfair to the rest of the pack., but she couldn't order John death, because she had to give Ruby something. Mrs. Cates, in my personal opinion, you called it right down the middle, as your late husband would say." She looked up to receive two smiles, one from Ruby, and one from Vivian. She then heard clapping. She turned around to see Luke applauding her. Slow, everyone else, save Presley followed. Even Tyler was pleased at her response. She couldn't help but beam. For the first time in four years, she belonged.  
  
***  
  
(Cut to Ruby and Tyler walking home to his giant lakeside house. You've seen it before, no description needed. Tyler's being a little possessive, and a little too grabby. Ruby seem strangely calm.)  
  
"Ready for act one of the bashing John parade?" Ruby looked up at Tyler, confused. He just beamed. "My sources told me that Kanin's headed this way to see why we weren't around all day." Ruby shook her head. "No, I'm not ready, I'll never be." Tyler took Ruby in his arms. "You and me, we were good together. Can't we just go back?" Ruby sighed, thinking of the times that Tyler was her protector. "Maybe if you hadn't changed so much. Selling X to kids, dumping toxic stuff in the lake, being accused of killing my father. It's so different. But sometimes, just sometimes I can still see my Tyler Bear, somewhere deep inside you. What happened to him?" "He watched his father die at the hands of Gerald and his like. I wouldn't kill your father. I have too much hidden respect for him. He let me live. He even tried to stop Gerald" "But you know who did, don't you?" "I have I real good idea, but it's not the time to share it just yet." Ruby nodded. "I hear John coming, Tyler, time to act like a cold heartless bitch." "It's one of your talents." Ruby laughed. "You're still made about me getting you to take off your clothes and locking you outside when we were, what, 17?" "I took that very personally." Ruby laughed again, reminiscing, trying to let herself make the best of this. "Remember bighead, the next few minutes are me acting." "Sure whatever, here he comes"  
  
John heard laughter coming from Tyler's front door. He headed round the bushes, and his eyes grew wide at the site he saw. Ruby was right there, and she was talking to Tyler. He was about to run up there and arrest Tyler for her kidnapping when he heard what they were saying. "So Ruby," Tyler said. "Am I forgiven?" "I don't know, seeing you with that French chick, what's her name, Foufou? It got me pretty mad...." "Please, you lowered yourself to sleeping with a cop." "Yeah, that was pretty low. Okay your forgiven." Tyler pulled Ruby up and kissed her. John was shocked. "RUBY!" The two turned to see John running up to them. They quickly ran to the door and opened it. Tyler pushed Ruby inside and started to follow when John caught up and grabbed his arm. Ruby ran back to the door. John was ready to let go of Tyler and hug her, when her felt her hand grabbed the hand he was holding Tyler with, and shoved him, hard. He landed on the ground to see Ruby pull Tyler in the door, laughing. When he go back up, Tyler was still at the door. He had locked it and was staring at him though the window. "Ruby...." Tyler's face was pure evil. "Looks like I win. Oh and John. R. Creed. Yeah, it was Ruby. How stupid can you get?" He shut the inside door and John began to pound on the glass one. "Boy, that was fun." Tyler jump up the stairs, almost giddy. Ruby stared at the door, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Goodbye, John...."  
  
***  
  
(Cut to Luke, in his black pajamas, hehehe, walking out of his bathroom and into his room. It's about midnight. He get in bed and turns out the light. Music: In This Life, by Chantal Kruviasik.)  
  
Luke heard someone try to open the door to his balcony, then a light tap on the window. He got up to see Sophia staring at him. "What are you doing here? It's freezing." "Your not the only one with a high body temperature, and besides, I've asked you the same question a million times before, I figure It's my turn to keep you up." "Luke opened the door and smirked. "I know at least one good way you can do that." She gave him a light smack on the chest "So what are you doing here?" "I came to tell you that I can start over again with you. And to show you, I want to give you these." She handed him her glasses. Luke looked puzzled. "Why are you giving these to me?" "Because I don't need them any more." Luke smiled at her. "So are we ok?" Luke nodded. "Ok, goodnight." She walked back to the door and opened it. "Luke." He walked back to the door. "What?" She grabbed him and kiss him, this time causing him lose his footing. "You've corrupted me, dammit." And with that she leapt off the balcony and crawled down the wall, her new wolf abilities showing strongly. Luke smiled and shut the door."  
  
(Cut to credits as music gets louder.)  
  
A/N: *hides from barrage of rotten fruit* I know, I Know, not what you were expecting, maybe not even what you wanted, but hey, what my muse says goes. And my Muse and me agree on two things, 1, we don't think Tyler is that bad of a guy, 2 we don't really like John overly much, C'est la vie. Yes this story only has two chapters, cause they're both pretty long. And other thing, why doesn't everybody ask me what's going to happen? Firstly, I don't know myself yet, so I can't tell you, and secondly, don't you like to be surprised? Sheesh. And as I have said on the reviews, Sapphira I would love for you to proofread, but not right now, just trying to pump out my muses slave orders. Please review, I love to read them. 


End file.
